Total Defense Shogun
| romaji_name = Zettai Bōgyo Shōgun | image = TotalDefenseShogun-DB2-EN-SR-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | atk = 1550 | def = 2500 | level = 6 | passcode = 75372290 | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous | lore = This card is changed to Defense Position when it is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned successfully. This card can attack while it is in Defense Position. If this card attacks while in Defense Position, apply the ATK of this card for damage calculation. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte erfolgreich als Normal- oder Flippbeschwörung beschworen wird, wird sie in Verteidigungsposition gebracht. Diese Karte kann angreifen, während sie sich in Verteidigungsposition befindet.Wenn diese Karte angreift, wenn sie sich in Verteidigungsposition befindet, benutze die ATK dieser Karte für die Schadensberechnung.|fr_lore = Si cette carte est invoquée avec succès par Invocation Normale ou par Invocation Flip, elle est changée en Position de Défense. Cette carte peut attaquer lorsqu’elle est en Position de Défense. Si cette carte attaque en Position de Défense, appliquez son ATK pour le calcul des dommages. | it_lore = Se Evocata con successo tramite Evocazione Normale o per Scoperta, questa carta viene messa in Posizione di Difesa. Questa carta può attaccare mentre è in Posizione di Difesa. Se questa carta attacca in Posizione di Difesa, applica l'ATK di questa carta per il calcolo dei danni. | pt_lore = Quando esta carta é Invocada por Invocação Normal ou Invocação Flip, altere-a para a Posição de Defesa. Esta carta pode atacar mesmo enquanto estiver na Posição de Defesa, quando esta carta ataca em posição de defesa aplica o ATK desta carta para o cálculo de dano. | es_lore = Si es Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o una Invocación de Volteo con éxito, esta carta es cambiada a Posición de Defensa. Esta carta puede atacar mientras está en Posición de Defensa. Si esta carta ataca en Posición de Defensa, aplica el ATK de esta carta para el cálculo de daño. | tr_lore = Bu kart başarıyla normal çağırıldığında veya çevirerek çağırıldığında savunma konumuna çevirilir. Bu kart savunma konumundayken saldırabilir. Bu kart savunma konumundayken saldırırsa, hasarı hesabında bu kartın saldırı puanını uygulayın. | zh_lore = 這張卡召喚·反轉召喚成功的場合守備表示。這張卡可以在守備表示時攻擊。守備表示攻擊時用攻擊力的數值計算傷害。 | ja_lore = このカードは召喚・反転召喚に成功した時、守備表示になる。フィールド上に表側守備表示で存在するこのカードは、守備表示の状態で攻撃する事ができる。その場合、攻撃力の数値を適用してダメージ計算を行う。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 일반 소환 / 반전 소환에 성공했을 경우 수비 표시가 된다. 이 카드는 수비 표시 상태로 공격을 실행할 수 있다. 수비 표시로 공격할 경우에는 공격력의 수치를 적용하고 데미지 계산을 실행한다. | eds_lore = | gx1_lore = When this card is summoned (excluding Special Summon), it is placed on the field in Defense Position. This card can attack without being shifted to Attack Position. Damage results are calculated normally. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Grandpa Cup - Finals (Rare) | gx1_sets = Invitation to the Dark (Common) The Warriors (Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | sdd_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | gx02_sets = First Effect Monsters (Common) | wc6_sets = Special Gift Collection Warrior Collection A All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 15 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0361 | action = Changes battle positions | attack = Defense Position attacker | database_id = 4788 | dds_number = 797 }}